The Animal Forest
by Midnight Crusader
Summary: Male Human OC X Female Cat OC


_Morning of January 28, 1986..._

It takes a simple incident for a pair of brothers to depart from a chilly yet sunny deforested field to a lush, humid midnight forest in a blink of an eye. And unfortunately for them, they can't find a logical answer to this wet noodle so they have no choice but to find answers, and hopefully, a way back home.

Trekking through the forest, the youngest urged the eldest that they might find a cannibal tribe any moment now which the eldest quickly dismissed. Eventually they discovered a riverine town, but one with a quaint modern look.

"Yeah, Beil. What kind of cannibal tribe would have a town this civilized?" scorned Adze.

"Hey!" he shotted back. "You never know! They can even be talking animals as well!" and Adze scolded him once more. What nonsense this boy had.

"Oh yeah?" Beil continued. "Why not give that house a knock?"

Adze cackled haughtily. "Fine then. I will." and with a knock and a turn of a knob they happened to see an anthropomorphic cat. She took one look at the two and screamed out of impulse as Adze chimed well in synch with her. She then attempted to slam the door on their faces but Adze quickly placed his foot forward, preventing the door from slamming shut.

"Wait!" he screeched, ignoring the pain he received on his foot. "Sorry... I've never seen a talking cat before." he spoke out in a cool-headed way, convincing that he and his brother were not hooligans.

"... How may I help you?" she asked.

"I like to have some questions answered. If you can, miss."

"... Well, why not come inside and have a seat? You two look dreadfully tired." and the pair agreed, entering inside where the eldest and the feline gave out a lengthed conversation. As they chatted away, Beil's eyes were fixated on the anthropomorph.

"Gee..." he said to himself, tilting his head at the feline. "Who knew that cats can be so sexy?" He then scratched his head in confusion, but his brother overheard him and gave him a punch to his chest, albeit restrained.

"Beil!" he scolded. The punch knocked him a few feet back but he shrugged off Adze's knuckle, not quite ready to back down just yet as a cocky grin appeared on his face. "Hey brother! She's not wearing any underwear!" he then flaunted, causing her to cup her mouth with both hands while a deafening roar came out of his older brother.

"BEIL!"

After another restrained beating, the feline then agreed to help them by introducing them to the mayor at dawn. The mayor was just as shocked as she was and asked Adze everything that happened to them, filling the mayor on what happened last night, emphasizing on how they arrived on a darkly forest in the first place.

It was a hard tale for the mayor to swallow, but he has never heard of the species "Human" before in his life until now, so he has no choice but to accept his noodly tale. In fact, just like the schmuck he is, he even gave them instant citizenship...!

... at a price, of course...

* * *

><p><em>Flowers spring to blossom in broad daylight...<em>

It has been a year and a half now since they arrived and they still can't find an answer nor a way back home, though you don't see the both of them angst all over it. During their time here, they lived under the feline's roof as the brothers work as the town's woodcutters, like their father before them, eventually gaining reputation all throughout the town.

As for the feline, she now seems to fancy Adze despite him being a teenager.

_Mm..._ His well toned body, good looks, stylish hair, and generally stoic façade... _Ech..._ Just thinking about him made her all wet in the nether regions. She gave out a lust filled sigh and lowered her right hand. Closing her eyes shut, she then began to knead her engorged mound, but before she can continue further, Beil stormed inside her room and saw her masturbating as a snicker quickly appeared on his face.

"Hey, miss! Me and my brother are going to work now!" he obnoxiously yelled.

The feline was caught off guard by his encroachment. "Oh, Beil!" she loudly shrieked as she hastily lowered her dress, trying to hide her blooming flower away from him. "... Where's your brother?"

"At the living room. Why not say goodbye to him before we go off?" and he stormed off like the brashful lad he is. Entering the living room, she saw Adze siting on the couch with axe on hand.

"Where's Beil?" she asked him.

"He's off at the forest already."

"Oh good... because I have something to tell you..." She then approached him and gleamed an eye lock. _"Mm..." _she purred.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing." she answered. "It's just that you two have lived with me for more than a year now and I would like to know you more..." and she froze.

"... Ach!" she hissed. "Forget it!" She then sighed. "It's very embarrassing to say this but... I'm in heat, Adze..."

The boy quickly chuckled after hearing that. "Of course you are!" he joked. Dropping his axe on the couch, he stood up and massaged her scalp, sending a petite shiver down her spine. This certainly doesn't help her at all, as this stimulated her libido even more.

"Ah...!" she whimpered out. Suddenly Adze smelled a particular scent fuming out of her.

"Are you really in heat?" he asked and she nodded with rose-tinted cheeks.

"I'm sorry Adze, but I want you so badly!"

Adze gave out another chuckle, a sourly one this time. "Well I'm one year shy away from Ireland's age of consent. But who really cares nowadays...?"

The feline's ears sprung up from hearing his sentence.

"But I'm not really looking for that kind of action right now, you see." he continued, and after hearing that, she then shooked her head in disappointment.

"Ah... alright then. I understand." she sighed.

"Well... since you need me so badly, I guess I can let Beil drown at the river for once."

"So, we can-?" but she was interrupted by a peck on the cheek from the human before being picked up by him. Entering her room, he then gently laid her on the bed and lifted her dress up, revealing a swollen vulva. The feline's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he lapped her clitoral hood away and gave her exposed pearl a lick, making the feline spring up as her tail stiffened before croaking out a mewl.

"You like this?" he asked and she quickly nodded several times before pushing his head back inside with both of her legs, giving the exposed clit several more licks. Soon after, he then gave her bright pink clit a gentle nibble, making her jolt up from the sensation.

"Ah...!" she croaked out as the boy continued eating her out, making her gurgle even more as he continued gnawing her clitoris. Adze had expected something to go awry as he continued giving head. And his hunch was right as her room soon ariated with her sex and moaning from both partners. But mainly her sex.

Unfortunately his nose can't tolerate the concoction her vagina's airing out... This smell, according to his mind, is equivalent to that of Rafflesia flowers dipped in rotting purade meat while being defecated out of a buffalo's anus...

... Well, maybe not that similar. But hey, a man can dream of any kind of bullshit. After all, if this pleases her, then whatever it takes. If he can last that long before passing out that is.

... Not very long... and he had quite enough or he will pass out. To finish things off, he palmed her clit, making her vibrate in rhythm to his rubbing motion before giving a gentle squeeze, then, a pinch that made her jump up one more time as her slit finally gushed out pleasure that splashed all over the boy's face. Taking out his tongue, he decided to taste her juices hoping that she's a durian. But no. It's bitter with a metallic aftertaste that made him cringe.

"Did you liked it?" he asked, trying hard not to vomit all over her cunt, and she panted out a yes. A stepford smile then crepted up on his face.

"Are you still in heat?" and she answered no with what little energy she had before succumbing to a tiring afterglow where he then blanketed her and pecked another kiss, this time in a lip lock.

"We're not done yet." she murmured.

"Aye." he nodded. "You're going to need the rest."

Adze gave her another glance, lasting for some minutes, accompanying her until she soundly fell asleep before leaving the room and into the bathroom, where he threw up. The bulge on his pants begged him to continue but his nostrils refused to comply after enduring such a stench. Besides, he has work today or the mayor will scold him for "slacking" off, even for a minute.

With the couched axe back to his grasp, he walked outside her house and pondered about what the feline said.

"Tonight..." he whimpered as he lowered his head, shaking his head in virility. "Cats in heat, man... Heaven forbid that she'll spray all over me!"

_... of the Hydnoraceae..._


End file.
